


The Love that Dare Not Speak its Name

by giantflyingskelesnurtle



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, epic tale of love and yearning, hot steamy mutant sex, how much sex and flirting there is in this fic, seriously, so much sex and flirting, you would not believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantflyingskelesnurtle/pseuds/giantflyingskelesnurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Charles bleeding on the beach, Erin must start his life again. He must find new purpose; new friends; and maybe even new love. But although a part of Eric died that day, his love for Charles Xavier did not. And Charles will find him again, even if it won't be in the way they wanted – and see if their broken love can be salvaged from the wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love that Dare Not Speak its Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look so this fanfiction literally just appeared in my google drive I have no idea where the frick frack it came from or who wrote it but it was probably my little sister because she's Eric/Charles trash but she claims it wasn't her so anyway here enjoy this mysterious gem of literature that came out of literal nowhere that absolutely WASN'T written by my little sister

Chrles Xavier had just had a really bad breakup. Like the worst ever.

It was soooo bad.

Then omg what is THIS

his EX-BOYFRIEND DESCENDED FROM THE SKY IN A CAPE AND A DUMB HELMET

“CHARLES MY LOVE I AM RETURN,” said Erick majestically

“more like a majestic dickhead fuck u Erick” said Charles

“But carhles… i love you babe” said Magneto. Then he took off his helmet and suddenly didn’t look so fuckin stupid anymore.

“Omg,” Cahrles gasped. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Ikr,” said Eric.

“Wow.”

“yea.”

“Wanna go kill some humans?” Charles flirted.

Now it was Eric’s turn to say omg. “Omg,” he said. “I though you didn’t like killing humans.”

“Well I didn’t but I guess I could do it with a cute guy like you,” charles flirted more.

“wow cahrles omg” eEric said. “That like. Really hot.”

“like…. super hot?” Charles prompted.

“Ya like super hot”

“like–” Charles wiggled his eyebrows. “Super HUMAN hot?”

“omg wow u got me there,” said Erik flirtatiously.

Then they went and they killed some humans and probably had sex along the way I don’t know. They’re fuckin assholes they probably had sex on a pile of the bodies of the humans they killed I don’t even know idk whatever the fuck they’re doing they’re ASSHOLES.

then they had mutant children and played sexy chess and probs had sx on the chessboard or some shit what assssholes

THE END

 

 


End file.
